The Girl Who Was Lost
by animegirl67
Summary: Kate was just an ordinary girl, until one day someone from her past brings back some forgotten memories... (Finished)
1. Prologue

Jake was in the field of his farm, scooping the bales of hay for the cows to eat. They were acting unusually strange and kept trying to break through the electric fence, shocking themselves with every attempt. "What are you doing?!" Jake yelled at them, trying to keep them back.  
Suddenly, the sound of a huge crash came echoing from the woods behind him. The cows starting going even crazier, crashing over and over into the fence until one even passed out from the pain. "What the..." Jake looked at the cows, threw his hands into the air, then turned and started running towards the source of the sound.  
As he made his way into the woods, he noticed a bunch of the animals running the same direction as him. Once he almost tripped over a rabbit as it darted out of the bushes and sped past him ever deeper into the woods. He decided to follow them. After about five minutes, he stumbled into a clearing. He clasped his hands over his mouth, and then rushed forward.  
What he had seen was a body. It was a girl who seemed to be about sixteen, lying sprawled out on the grass. As he approached her, she suddenly jerked up and growled at him, her eyes turning to glow bright red, and her inch long fangs bared. "Whoa!" he jumped back as she collapsed again from exhaustion. He inched his way up, much more cautiously this time, until he was about a foot away. She had the purest black hair he had ever seen that shimmered even in the dark and her skin was very pale. She was dressed differently than anything he'd ever seen before and... Then he noticed something very strange. She had ears coming out of the topsides of her head! They looked like those of his dog! He looked closer and noticed she also had a tail, of the same black as her hair, big and fluffy as a wolf's.  
"What's going on?" he exclaimed. Then a strong wind sprang up and threw him back as her body started to glow. It was slowly pulled up into the sky where he noticed now that the treetops above were full of broken branches, snapped right in half. _She must have fallen..._he thought as he watched her float slowly into the sky, birds circling her. There was a flash of white light and she was gone, and all Jake could do was stand, staring with his mouth hanging open.


	2. Chapter1

"Hey Kat!" a boy called, running after a girl.   
She turned to face him, "Kyle! I told you not to call me that!" she said, glaring at him with her icy blue eyes.   
"Sorry" he answered, shying away under her gaze. "Kate then. I don't see why you hate cats so much though."   
"I don't really know either." Kate replied, "They just bug me I guess."   
"Whatever... anyway, do you want to come over to my house after school?"   
Kate flicked her hair out of her face. "Sorry, can't. I promised my parents I'd watch Laura for them. They're going out to some fancy dinner while we have to have _sandwiches_." She rolled her eyes. Laura was her younger sister who was always hanging around her and bugging her friends.   
"Oh, I see," said Kyle, rather disappointed. "I guess I'll catch you at school tomorrow then."   
"Ok." A car pulled up and beeped at her. "That's my ride." Kate said. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she started to walk away.   
"Bye!" Kyle yelled after her. _She is so pretty..._ he thought. _I'm so lucky she's my best friend._   
Kate was pretty. With her dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, and light pale skin, quite a few guys had asked her out so far this year, but she had refused all of them. Kyle never understood why. If he ever asked she would just smile and say "I don't know..." As he walked away, he started wondering if he would ever be able to ask her out before she'd finally go to someone else. He didn't think of himself as that good looking, with light brown hair spiked up and cool blue eyes. He couldn't even compete with some others who had asked her out!  
"Bye!" Kate called after her mom and dad as they went out the door to their fancy restaurant. She walked back inside and looked at the plain sandwiches sitting on the table for her and Laura. _The least they could've done was order pizza... _She sat down and so did Laura. Kate rolled her eyes. _She always waits to see what I'm going to do first!_ She took a bite, and so did Laura. Then she got up and got a soda out of the refrigerator. So did Laura. "Will you stop copying me?!" Kate yelled at her.   
"Why?" Laura asked.   
"Because you're driving me crazy!" Kate screamed and stomped off to her room. Behind her she heard Laura stand there for a moment, start to follow and then decide to go back to eat. Kate opened the door and threw herself down on her bed. She grabbed her drawing pad and a pencil and started to draw. It always calmed her down when she was mad to draw.   
This time she sketched out a man. He was holding a sword, chopping targets in half. She drew her sister's face on the one he was slicing at the moment. For some reason she really wanted a sword. She always had sudden urges to get one and start swinging it around, slicing things with the wonderful, sharp blade... She sighed and fell back on the bed. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.   
She woke with a start at the sound of loud thunder. Laura? She leapt out of bed and raced down the stairs, into the dinning room, where Laura usually was, playing on the computer. She wasn't there. "Laura!" Kate yelled as she raced upstairs and into her sister's room. She stopped dead. Laura was sitting in the windowsill, the screen busted out. "Laura! What are you...?" Kate started forward and Laura turned look at her. Tears were running down her face. "Laura!" Kate said. "Get down! What are you doing?!" Laura stared straight ahead out the window. She jumped. "Laura!" Kate screamed as she lurched forward. She stuck her hand out the window and grazed Laura's ankle. "No..." Kate whispered. "No!"   
She woke up with a cold sweat covering her whole body. "It-it was just a dream..." She jumped out of bed and ran to her sister's room. There was nobody there, and the window was closed behind the blinds. Kate then rushed downstairs to the dinning room. There she saw Laura, sitting at the computer like normal. She breathed a sigh of relief.   
"What?" Said Laura, staring at her.   
Kate looked up. "Huh? Oh, nothing." She went back into the kitchen where her food and drink still sat on the table. She sat down and ate. Then she told Laura to go to bed. She did so with no complaints. Kate sat down on the couch and turned on the television, waiting for her parents to return and for the shock of the dream to wear off.   
A few hours later the doorbell rang and Kate went to answer it. Her parents were home. "Thank you Kate. Laura's up in her bed?" Her mother asked.   
"Yes." Kate replied.   
"Good." Her father pulled out a bag. "Here." He handed it to her.   
Kate looked at him then reached into the bag. She pulled out a brand new drawing pad and colored pencils. "Thank you." She said.   
"We know how much you like to draw, so we got you this for watching your sister. Yours is pretty full I believe?"   
"Yes." Kate replied. "I'm going to bed now."   
"Are you ok?" her mother asked, feeling her head.   
"Yes." Kate said, pushing her hand away. "I'm just tired. That's all."   
"Ok..." said her parents reluctantly. "Off you go then..."   
Kate went up the stairs to her room. She sat on her bed for a moment and then went under the covers. She was very cold all of the sudden. _Maybe I am sick,_ she thought. She sat up and opened her knew sketchbook. _What should I draw? How about..._ She took up her pencil and started to sketch.   
When she was finished her mom walked into the room. "What are you doing?" she said. Kate quickly tried to hide the drawing.   
"Nothing."   
"Let me see." Said her mom, and she pulled out the pad. She looked at the first page. "Oh, that's very sweet."   
Kate snatched it away. "No it's not!"   
"You should show that to your sister. It would make her very happy, and it looks just like you two! You have very good drawing skills Kate."   
"Go away..." said Kate, pulling the covers over her head.   
"I'm sorry compliments make you feel so bad..." Her mom said. "I'll leave you alone now." She backed away to the door. "Good night."   
Kate heard the door squeak slowly shut. She turned on her reading light and studied the picture she had drawn. It was of her with her arm around Laura and they were both grinning. I really need to destroy this...but as she was about to tear it out, a great wave of dizziness overtook her and she fell back, unconscious upon her bed.


	3. Chapter2

She woke with a start. "Di-did I just pass out?" she whispered to herself. She looked at the clock. 1:47, I was out for a long time...she laid back on her bed and started wondering if she should tell her parents or not. She decided to tell them tomorrow. It's too late right now, she thought as she closed her eyes.  
Suddenly, she heard her door squeak slowly open, followed by a sound coming from the foot of her bed. "Is-is someone there?" she asked. She heard nothing more. She got up and slowly crawled to the end of her bed. "Ahh-!" A hand shot up from the ground right when she leaned over and grabbed her mouth. She started clawing at it with her fingernails and another hand shot up and grabbed her hands too. She was forced to turn over and was flattened against her bed, with her hands held behind her and her mouth still covered. Kate started thrashing around hoping to get her mouth uncovered so she could scream for help.  
"Stay still. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to" a man's voice whispered. Kate continued moving around until she felt an arm across her back, holding her hands and the feel of cold metal on her neck. "I'd advise u not to move again." The man said. Kate froze. "That's better. Now, I'm going to uncover your mouth. If you so much as open it, I'll have to slit your throat, understand?" Kate nodded. Her mouth was now uncovered, but she kept it closed. "Good. Now you better stay that way." Kate felt the knife disappear from her neck and her hands were slowly released but soon grabbed up again. She now felt a rope winding its way around her wrists. She was forced to sit up and finally got a look at her attacker. He was a young man with black hair tied in a short ponytail and was totally dressed in purple and black, even his cloak! In one hand was held the knife, and with the other he pushed Kate's hair out of her face.  
Kate spoke. "What do you want?"  
"I told you not to speak. Do I have to bind your mouth too?" Kate shook her head. "I didn't think you'd want that. As to why I'm doing this, you'll soon see. Now, come with me." He picked her up in his arms and made a special effort to hold her butt. Kate turned quickly and glared at him. He immediately moved his hand. "Well then," he said uncomfortably. "Let's go!" He was facing the window, which Kate now noticed was open and the screen was knocked out.  
"Th-through there?" she stammered.  
The man laughed at her nervousness. "Yes, through there. Now!" The man leapt through the open window and into the cold night air. Kate gasped from the shock of the temperature change. It was December and all Kate had on was pajama pants and a big T-shirt. They landed safely on the ground below the window. "Are you cold?" asked the man. He seemed almost concerned. Kate nodded her head. "Here," he put her down and pulled off his cloak to wrap it around her.  
"Th-thank you." Said Kate teeth chattering from the cold, as she pulled it tighter around herself, which was rather hard because of the tied hands. She was very confused about why this man who had threatened to kill her, was now trying to keep her warm. _Maybe he wants a ransom?_ She wondered. _But why would our average house be targeted?  
_ "Oh, let me get that for you..." said the man as he pulled out the knife and sliced the ropes binding her. "If you want those to stay off, you can't scratch or hit me anymore. Now, shall we continue?" He picked her up again and explained why at Kate's protesting. "You have no shoes on. Walking in this frost definitely won't be good for you." Then he started walking again, heading straight into the deep woods behind Kate's house.  
"Why are we just going behind my house?" Kate asked.  
"There are people back there who have been waiting to finally find you for many years."  
"Many... years?"  
"Yes. Now be quiet. We don't want to disturb the nature." They continued on in silence as he had requested. Kate was feeling very strange at being carried like this for so long and was shivering despite the heavy cloak, while the man was grateful that he was chosen to bring the girl and got to carry her. Lucky for him, she didn't weigh very much. After continuing on like this for a little over five minutes, they came to a thick and tall bunch of bushes. "Get ready." The man warned Kate. "These bushes are thick and easily scratch. I don't see why he made us make camp behind them..." Kate pulled the cloak over herself and, though she didn't know why, tried to cover the man too. He noticed and smiled down at her, which made her blush and want to pull the cloak away. But it was his cloak, and he had given it to her... Even though the only reason she had it was because he had kidnapped her. In the end, she let it stay protecting both of them.  
They went straight through it mostly, but they were held up once when her mid- back length hair caught on a branch. Otherwise they made it through, both unharmed. Once they were on the other side, Kate immediately started looking for her other captors. All she saw was two girls and a little kid. Wait a second... she looked harder at the one she had thought was a little kid at first glance. He was the size her friends almost two year old brother, but he had a tail! It was a big fluffy one that reminded her of a fox's. His feet also looked like the paws of a fox. "What the-"  
"The man saw her face and quickly found the source of her confusion. "Hey, Shippou!" he called. The little fox like one looked up.  
"Hey! Miroku's back!" he yelled as he came running over. Kate shrank back against Miroku in fear, and he obviously enjoyed it.  
"Miroku! You perv!" yelled one of the girls. The oldest one it looked like, and she was dressed in a reddish pink kimono. "Put her down right now!"  
"But Sango! She has no shoes." He replied.  
"You planned it that way didn't you!" She yelled back. "Took her away purposely without letting her think of getting shoes."  
"Don't fight you two. There are more important things to do here." The other girl had walked up to intervene. She must have been freezing because she was wearing a short green skirt and a white short-sleeved top.  
"That's right. Where is he anyway?" asked Miroku.  
The other girl pointed. "He's in that tree."  
Kate looked up. There in the tree was a boy. He was dressed in bright red and was obviously aggravated that the girl had told of his location. "What's your problem Kagome! I told you not to tell where I was until I was ready to come down!" He leapt down out of the tree and walked over to Miroku.


	4. Chapter3

He looked hatefully at Miroku and then turned to Kagome. "Didn't you bring that big bag of yours?"   
"Yeah..." she replied.   
"Go look in it and see if you have any shoes for this girl to wear."   
"Ok..." While Kagome went to search around her bag, the boy came over to Miroku and started yelling at him.   
"What are you doing?! Put her down right now!"   
"But the cold ground will hurt her feet and-"   
"I don't care! Put her down now!" Stuck in between the two yelling men, Kate finally got a good look at the one in red. Are those- she blinked, ears? Sure enough, on the top of the boy's head was a pair of silver dog-ears, the exact same color of his hair. Without even thinking she reached out her hand and started poking one with a finger, making it twitch. The boy stared at her. "What are you doing!" he yelled.   
Kate quickly withdrew her hands and looked away from his annoyed gaze. "Inuyasha, you can hardly blame her. It's not like demons just walked casually down the streets here."   
"But still she's my-"Inuyasha trailed off as he heard Kate muttering to herself.   
"Demon? What's going on? What's happening?" then a strange look came to her eyes. "Inuyasha, I've heard that name before... it's so familiar, but where?" she was totally zoned out now, in her own little word where nothing could bother her. She couldn't hear Inuyasha trying to talk to her, or notice Kagome trying to hand her some shoes. She was gone, in her own little bubble, all by herself where nothing could intrude.   
"Kate! Kate! Can u hear me?" Inuyasha called to the girl. "Miroku, what's going on?"   
"I'm not sure," the confused monk answered. "But she's managed to block everything out."   
"No! I took so long to find her and when she's finally right in front of me, I will not loose her to some dream she's in" Inuyasha cried. He turned back to Kate. "Kate, Kate, can you hear me? Okay then, Kira. Will you answer to that, my sister?"   
Kate's eyes flashed red and she turned to stare at Inuyasha, as if only just realizing he was there. "W-what did you call me?"   
"Kira. You are my little sister, the wolf demon, Kira"   
"K-Kira... That was my name wasn't it? Before I fell..." she touched her head. "I had ears like yours then, and a tail. And my hair was black then too... I remember" she took the shoes from Kagome and jumped away from Miroku's hold. "I remember... Did you come all the way here just to find me?"   
"Yes," Inuyasha replied. "You're my little sister, and..." He reached out and pulled Kate into a hug. "I love you." He finished.   
Kagome gasped and the others stared in shock, but Inuyasha didn't seem to care. _He looks so happy_, thought Kagome. _Like all his worries have dissapeared..._ "Ahhh!" she jumped away from Kate, who had started to glow with a bright white light. Inuyasha let go of her in surprise as the others backed away too. Kate fell in a heap on the ground, every inch of her body limp but glowing.   
"What's happening?" Sango asked as Kirara, her two-tailed demon cat, jumped into her arms.   
"I don't know," said Miroku, inching his arms around Sango. "Ow! Why'd you have to hit me?" he said, rubbing his face. "I was making sure you weren't afraid!"   
"Don't touch me you perv! Can't you be serious for five seconds! Something weird is happening and we have to be ready to help!"   
During their argument Inuyasha had knelt down beside his sister and tried to help her sit up, but it was no use. She was limp and unconscious and there seemed to be nothing he could do. Suddenly, Kate sat up and started gagging, clutching at her throat. "What's wrong? Tell me how to help!" Inuyasha cried, but she had already stopped. She started whimpering in pain now, while holding her head on both sides very tightly. Little stumps appeared on both sides, one under each hand and another very low on her back. They started to grow big and gained fur. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha practically yelled at her, but he still received no answer. He touched one of the rapidly growing things on her head, and she squealed in pain. Then he looked at her back.   
"What are they?" Miroku asked.   
"There her ears and tail. She's getting them back!" Sure enough, a few minutes more and a newly gained pair of ears and a tail were sitting happily upon her heavily breathing body. But that wasn't all. Her hair started to change a pure shiny black in random spots and grew down to past her waist, and her nails became long, curved, and pointed. She started screaming and tearing at the shoes, which Inuyasha quickly ripped off. He threw them back to Kagome. "Sorry about that," he said.   
Kagome looked at the shoe, and then showed the others. "There are holes all over the toe!" Shippou remarked.   
"Yeah, with those claws, I'd hate to get on her bad side, _Miroku_!" Replied Sango, with and extra emphasis on the name.   
"I know, I know! Besides, Inuyasha would kill me before she could." Miroku answered, a little grumpily.   
"Yeah, that's true." Kagome said. "After searching for so long, he's going to be very protective. He's going to go looking for who lost her. He told me she's too smart to let this happen accidentally."   
"Are you okay?" They all turned back to see Inuyasha helping Kate up. 


	5. Chapter4

"I-I think so..." she started looking at herself as best she could, then looked up at Inuyasha, rubbing one eye. "Did I just... transform? Only, I don't think it finished..." As she moved her hand away, Inuyasha noticed that only that eye had changed to its normal color of bright, emerald green and only one fang had grown back. It was sticking out slightly over the right side of the bottom lip.   
"Yeah, not all of your hair changed back and only one eye is green..." He wasn't going to tell her about the marking she should have on her face too. He had always hated it because it was the same as Sesshoumaru's. She usually had a light blue crescent moon on her forehead, just like her eldest brother, but for some reason, it didn't show up. "Do you remember what you used to look like?" he asked her.   
"Sorta... I had a tail, and ears." She paused to make sure they were there. "And my eyes could change color, but you said only one of them is green right now." She pulled her hair over her shoulder to where she could see it. "And my hair isn't right! It's supposed to be all black! I didn't change back all the way!"   
"I might know why." Miroku stepped up. "Do you remember your other brother?"   
"Other... brother?" Kate asked. She turned to Inuyasha. "I have another brother?"   
"That's probably why she didn't transform back all the way. She started when she fully remembered you Inuyasha. Now she has to see and remember Sesshoumaru to complete it." Miroku concluded. "So, shall we go find him?"   
"Who said anything about finding him? I certainly don't want to go looking for him." Inuyasha growled.   
"But, I'm not right yet! I don't even have all my senses!" Kate pleaded. "But, we can't go now anyway. I have to tell my parents that I'm leaving. I won't leave until I tell them!" she added before Inuyasha could protest. "So, I'll leave later this morning."   
Kagome stepped up. "You're so eager to leave. Will you give up this life so quickly?" Inuyasha shot her a withering look.   
"I've always felt out of place here, like I don't really belong, but I tried my best to anyway. I want to go home." Kate replied. "But, it has to be nearing morning. I have to get back before my parents notice I'm gone."   
"But," Inuyasha protested. "You can't leave. You just got here!"   
"I'm not leaving, I'm just going to my house. Then I'll leave with you. So... I'll see you all later!" With that Kate ran off through the woods back in the direction of her house, wolf-like tail swishing behind her.   
"It'll be interesting to see how her parents react to the change and request." Miroku said.   
"She'll figure something out to let her." Kagome said, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his back.   
"You all stay here." He called back to the others. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
"I'm going to help her explain what happened and why she should be allowed to come, but they might get scared of me so you'll have to help." They came to her house and Inuyasha made a leap to the open window. Kate jumped back in surprise as he and Kagome came through. "What are you doing?" she asked. "They'll be here soon!"   
"That's the idea." Said Inuyasha. The door slowly creaked open. Kate froze trying to block Inuyasha and Kagome, still sitting on the windowsill, with her body from her parents view.   
"What are you doing out of bed so early?" Kate's mom said, as she entered the room. "Are you o-"her mom shrank back and gasped at the site of Kate and the people in the window. "What's going on here?!" she yelled.   
"Umm... I..." Kate stammered, unsure of what to say. "Tell her the truth Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered into his ear. She slipped off Inuyasha's back as he stepped all the way through the window and into the room. This caused further alarm from Kate's mother who immediately pulled Kate close and yelled for her husband, who came bounding up the stairs and through the door.   
"What's going on?!" he yelled, taken aback by the site of Kagome and Inuyasha by the window.  
"I would explain if everyone would stop yelling," muttered Inuyasha, clenching his fist. Everyone promptly got quiet and stared at him. Inuyasha pointed to Kate. "That is not your daughter." His growl stopped the protests coming from the parents. "A long time ago, more than five hundred years, she was born. I watched out for her everyday until she started getting older and wanted to be alone some. One day she went off and never came back. I've mourned losing her ever since and now that I've found her again I won't let a few pathetic humans keep me from bringing her home!" Kate's parents stared at him and then at Kate. She slipped free of her mother's grasp and went by Inuyasha's side. They looked at her questioningly.   
"It's true." She said. "I remember a little of it... not all of my memories of that time are back yet though. I need to go back with him to try to find out the answers."   
"But Kate-" her mother started, but Kate cut her off.   
"My name isn't Kate. It's Kira. I remember that now too. I will leave with them later today. Right now I'm going to school to tell Kyle." She grabbed a black baseball cap from a shelf in her room and put it on, turning to face Inuyasha. "If you're worried you can come with me but right after I'm coming back here to pack some clothes and things." With that she grabbed some flip-flops and headed down the stairs and out the front door.   
Inuyasha stared at Kagome then at Kate's, now Kira's, parents and followed her. Kagome, left standing under the confused gaze of Kira's parents blushed, and then quickly followed.


	6. Chapter5

Outside Inuyasha was already deep in discussion with Kira. "Who is Kyle?" he was asking as Kagome came up behind them. "Why do you need to tell him?"   
"He's been my best friend for like ever and I have to tell him what's up. He's the only one, I promise."   
Satisfied for now Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Kagome, stay here and tell the others what's going on."   
"But!" she stopped under his withering glare. "Alright," she said weakly. She turned and left disappearing into the forest behind Kira's house.   
Kira curled her hair and shoved it under her hat so it was now hidden. She then tucked her tail under her baggy t-shirt. "What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.   
"I don't want to scare anybody..." Kira answered.   
"Oh." Was Inuyasha's simple reply. He remembered when he was little, shunned by humans for being part demon, hated by demons for being part human.   
"Inuyasha?" He was snapped out of his trance. "What?"   
"Why didn't I transform all the way..."   
"Eh?" Inuyasha really didn't want to remind her in case she had forgotten about Sesshoumaru.   
"Oh wait, I remember now. That one, Miroku I think, he said I have another older brother? What's his name? What's he like? ...Why don't I remember him?"   
"Err..." Inuyasha was still hesitant to answer.   
"C'mon! Why won't you tell me?" She stopped and turned to look Inuyasha in the eyes. He stared back, determined not to crack but it didn't last long. Her eyes had a way of talking you into things her voice couldn't. The one newly transformed eye had turned an ice blue, matching the human one, and was now boring into him. "I want to look how I'm supposed to and I want to know who my brother is. He has to have been looking for me too, right?"   
Inuyasha couldn't do it anymore. "Alright. You do have another brother. He is Sesshoumaru, my older brother and a full demon like you should be. I think if you see him again and he accepts you as his sister again then you will change all the way back."   
Kira started walking again. "And why was this so hard to tell me?"   
_She truly doesn't remember him at all..._ Inuyasha thought. Then, "You don't remember?" Kira shook her head. "We... We never got along. We tried to not fight as much when you were with us because you didn't like it but it would never last long. After you disappeared there was nothing holding us back and now... we fight to the... to the death every time we see each other..." he looked down staring at his feet as he walked. He was obviously ashamed of his actions since she had left. Though he never quite gave up hope, he didn't really expect to ever find her, but now that he had he had a lot of things to answer for. But before she could reply, someone called out to her.   
"Hey Kate!" it was Kyle. "Where have you been?" he came running over.   
"Hey Kyle. I-I need to talk to you for a second..." Kira and Kyle walked over a bit but Kira motioned for Inuyasha to stay where he was.   
"So, what's up?" questioned Kyle.   
"I'm- I'm leaving for a while... I don't know when I'll be back or anything..."   
"What? Where are you going?"   
"See that guy over there?" she indicated Inuyasha, standing there waiting impatiently. "He's my brother."   
"But you don't have a brother!" Kyle was getting worried.   
"That's what I thought at first too. Don't tell anyone what I'm about to say, alright?"   
"Okay..." Kyle agreed.   
"Well, last night I was taken from my bed by a stranger. He brought me to the woods behind my house and there I found more people waiting for me. But that one there, his name is Inuyasha. When I saw him I knew he looked very familiar but I couldn't place him. Then he called me by my real name and hugged me. Everything came rushing back to me, at least everything concerning him. I have another brother but I barely even remember his name. That's why I have to go with him now. I-I'm not human Kyle. I'm like some freak demon thing! I have ears and a tail!" she reached up and tore the hat off her head and her patchy colored hair fell down about her shoulders to her waist and two dog-like ears popped up out of her head. The tail promptly swished out from beneath her shirt. Kyle drew back in fear. Seeing this Kira burst into tears and turned away. Through her sobs you could make out these words: "See?! I'm a freak! That's also why I have to go! My parents were even scared of me!"   
Inuyasha started hurrying over but stopped when Kyle reached out and turned Kira around to face him. "You're not a freak. I don't care what you look like." His voice became very soft and gentle and Kira stopped and looked up at him. "I like you Kate. I've always liked you. The thought of you leaving for good got me to finally say it." He let go and looked down at the ground, beginning to blush.   
"I never realized Kyle... But! I'm not leaving for good! If they don't bring me back every now and then I'll find a way to take myself back to visit you!"   
"Thanks Kate. I'll miss you while you're gone. Come back soon, okay?" He leaned close and kissed her once on the cheek, then hurried away staring at the ground, his face growing hot and bright red. 


	7. Chapter6

Kira walked back to Inuyasha as if in a trance. They walked side by side for a while in complete silence. Then finally Inuyasha asked. "Kira, who was that boy?"   
"A friend, a very good friend." They continued again quietly. When they came to her house Kagome and the others were standing in the front yard talking to Kira's parents. Laura was standing behind them, peering at the strangers. Miroku was convincing them that they were not evil and wouldn't do anything to their daughter. They simply wanted to help her realize who she really is.   
Kira walked up. "Mom, dad, it doesn't matter what you say to them because I'm the one who will decide if I go and I have decided to go!" with that said, she marched up to her room. About five minutes later she returned with a backpack slung over one shoulder. "I'm ready," she announced and it was as simple as that. She went to her parents and hugged them one by one, then her little sister, and then she walked over to Inuyasha. "Will we find Sesshoumaru first thing please?"   
"I guess so... but don't be too disappointed if he doesn't remember you! He... I have no idea if he would even recognize you or anything..." Kira was tempted to cry but held it in. Inuyasha however could tell this just by looking at her face. Her eye had turned a dark, deep blue and her eye's color always matched her feelings. "I'm sorry." He quickly added. "We'll find him and see what happens..."   
Kira, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others all went off after Inuyasha who sniffed out the way to the well from whence they came. When they finally found it they were deeply entangled in every kind of bush and vine you can find in a forest. "This is where you came from?" asked Kira, doubting very much that it could be true.  
"Yep." Answered Miroku. He took Kira's arm and pulled her close, sliding his arm around her waist. "Shall we go back?"  
"Miroku!" Sango pulled her hand back and unleashed a vicious slap upon his face and he let go of Kira.  
"Ow!" he yelled. "I was simply helping her into the well! She's never done it before!"  
"You're the last person we will let her be with!" replied Sango angrily.  
"Fine..." muttered Miroku and he turned away, pouting.  
Inuyasha took Kira's hand in his and Kagome's in the other. "Let's go," he said, and leapt nimbly into the small well, pulling the both of them behind him. There was a blinding flash of light and they were gone.  
Very reluctantly Sango took the hand Miroku offered and Shippou climbed onto his shoulder and Kirara onto Sango's. "Now it's our turn!" They jumped into the well and disappeared in another brilliant flash.  
Kira shaded her eyes from the bright sun that greeted her as she was helped out of the well. "Where-" Her eyes grew very wide as she looked around. "I-I know this place!" Inuyasha turned to stare at her as Kagome went to help the others climb out. "This is... where I..." Kira stopped, staring into the distance, appearing to be lost deep in thought.  
"Kira?" asked Inuyasha. "What is it?"  
Kira snapped awake again. "Oh nothing. I know something happened here but I don't remember what exactly... Well, shall we go look for him?"  
"Yeah, but I usually don't find him. He somehow finds me." Inuyasha admitted.  
"So, you don't know how to-" She stopped, sniffing the air. "D-do you smell that? It's so familiar. I think it might be him!"  
"How could it be? I don't smell anything..." Inuyasha said irritably.  
"Well then, let's see who it is!" Kira started running in the direction she thought the scent was coming from, and the others did their best to keep up. Finally she stopped dead in her tracks, on the edge of a thick forest. The others ran up breathing hard behind her. "Shhh!" she warned them. "They're through the trees!" She crept silently forward into the thick undergrowth and soon disappeared. The others exchanged glances and followed her into the gloom. 


	8. Chapter7

When they reached her she was crouching down by the edge of the woods, peering through a gap in the leaves. They came up beside her and peeked through themselves. Inuyasha sat beside her. "Is this where they are?"  
"Take a look through here," she indicated the gap she had made. "Tell me if that's him."  
Inuyasha bent forward and looked through. His eyes widened and he turned back to Kira. "Yes, that's him. I don't know how but you found him from way back there but that is definitely him."  
"My senses are stronger than yours Inuyasha. It's as simple as that." She started to go through to face Sesshoumaru but stopped right before.  
"What's the matter?" asked Shippou.  
"What if...What if he doesn't remember me?"  
"Then we'll deal with it." Said Inuyasha. "But you should at least try." He pushed her gently forward. "Go ahead," he whispered.  
Kira looked back, nodded, and emerged out of the trees and on the edge of a large clearing. It was dusty and brown, not a single green thing to be found. In the center was a pool of clear blue water but that was it. The clearing led up to a sheer cliff wall where Sesshoumaru stood unmoving at its base. Kira stood there, on the very edge, unable to move. She stared at Sesshoumaru. His perfect, long silver hair swayed a bit in the wind and she self-consciously touched her miss colored tangle. He had the mark of a crescent moon on his forehead and two red lines on either cheek and on his wrists as well. She saw the long, slender sword sheath in his belt and wondered where he had gotten it. Then a gust of wind sprang up and she saw his left sleeve fly straight back. She gasped. _His arm is gone!_ She thought. _What happened?!_  
"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice pierced through her thoughts. He had caught her scent in the fresh breeze. Kira stared at him unable to speak. She slowly walked forward and he asked louder. "Who are you? What do you want?" A tear slid silently down her cheek. _So he doesn't remember me..._ She was now within ten feet of him. "Do I know you?" Sesshoumaru questioned, peering hard at her face. She looked very familiar and so was her scent, but from where?  
Kira opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again managing to say these words: "It's me Sesshoumaru. I've come back."  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a split second and then went back. He was not the type to show emotion for long. "What do you mean?"  
Kira took another step closer, while Inuyasha and the others watched anxiously from the trees cover. Kira spoke again. "We used to have so much fun together. Never worrying about anything. Then one day I disappeared and never came back. You and Inuyasha went your separate ways and started fighting because I was no longer there to hold you back. Is, is that why your... your arm is gone? I'm so sorry..." Kira was crying quietly to herself now while Sesshoumaru's mind quickly registered what she had just said. _Could it be her? But how? She was gone for sure! Nowhere to be found. I looked for so long... and now she just expects to be welcomed back? It must be a trick of someone's. Maybe Inuyasha? No, he's not smart enough. Naraku? But how would he know of her? I kept her safe and secret from other's knowledge._ "Why should I believe you?" he asked coolly.  
Kira looked up. "Because I'm telling the truth! Do I not remind you of her? Does my story not match up? Who else knew of me besides you, Inuyasha, my mother and our father?"  
"Come here." Kira walked the short distance that still separated them. They were now no more than one foot apart. Sesshoumaru studied her face. _How could it be her?_ Only one of her eyes was the dark blue it always changed to when she was sad, the other was an ice blue, sharp and cold. She had the ears and the tail though, but her hair had dark brown patches all along it. But the thing Sesshoumaru noticed the most was that the moon on her forehead was missing. There should be one there, identical to his, centered on her forehead. "You're not her." He turned to walk away but something made him stop. He turned back around to face the tear streaked face staring at him.  
"You don't believe me? How could you not? I'm not lying, I'm not..."  
Sesshoumaru walked back to her and lifted her face to stare at his. "You're not her. Your hair is messed up and your markings are gone."  
"But it's not my fault!" she pleaded. "Please don't leave me alone again..." Sesshoumaru stared at her one final time and then turned to leave. "You're lucky I'm not going to kill you for trying to fool me like this."  
"Wait!" Kira tried to hurry after him but tripped on a loose rock. Sesshoumaru turned in time to catch her before she feel. He felt her hug her arms around his waist and remembered this familiar touch. He reached his arm around her to embrace her back, caught himself, and shoved her away. She stumbled back and into the cliff wall, where she sank down and started crying.   
"Why that-!" Inuyasha started to charge Sesshoumaru but Kagome pulled him back down.   
"Wait! Let's let Kira try to handle this on her own. If you get involved it will only get worse." Inuyasha gritted his teeth but agreed and stayed put.   
Sesshoumaru stared at the girl in front of him. "I said you're not her. You don't have the markings! We were the only ones and you don't have them!" he turned to leave but stopped yet again, hearing the words within her sobs. "It's all your fault."  
He turned back again. "And how is it my fault you've lost your markings?"  
"Because you don't believe me. Inuyasha did. He came to the human world where I was and brought me back. He believed I was her and he helped me change back. I was a full human, right now I'm half. I got my tail, ears, and claws just from him. But I only got back my memories of him. I have almost no recollection of any times I shared with just you! Do you want me to only remember him now? Never you anymore? I though you both wanted to help me. You both wanted to keep me safe, be my one hero. Were those times lost in the past? Did they disappear forever with me? I can't believe you, I thought you were cool, would always take my side. I guess I was wrong to look up to you all the time. Inuyasha can be my full role model now. He accepts who I am..."  
Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of her, grabbed Kira's face and made her look up at him. "Inuyasha is a fool. I cared very much for my little sister. If you ever say I didn't again I will kill you." As he was walking away he muttered to her, "If you stay there rocks will fall from the top and crush you. You won't survive."  
"I don't care." Was the answer, "I don't care about anything anymore. My own brother won't listen to me so why should I care about anything anymore?"  
So Kira sat there, unwilling to ever move again as Sesshoumaru walked slowly away from her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her face on them, while her messed up hair fell about her curled up body. She made no noise and no movements. She just sat there, silently, at the base of the massive cliff. A few pebbles fell from above and hit the ground around her but still she never moved. Sesshoumaru stopped for a second, almost looked back, and then continued. Several bigger rocks fell around Kira and still she sat, an emotional wreck. There was a great rumble from above and a massive boulder fell down heading straight towards her.  
Inuyasha leapt from the trees and sprinted towards her. "Kira!" he shouted, but he was too far away. There was a huge smash and the boulder connected with the ground. Inuyasha stood stunned, mouth hanging open at the giant rock sitting where his sister had been moments before. He sat down and stayed there, his whole body limp and numb. The others gathered quietly around him, mournful looks on their faces, but none were as horrible as Inuyasha's. He had finally found her only to loose her after just one day.


	9. Chapter8

He looked up at the sound of a few more little rocks hitting the ground. His face lit up and he jumped to his feet and started running. The others followed his gaze. Sesshoumaru was standing about ten feet away from the boulder holding Kira tightly in one arm. She had her face buried against him crying and he made no move to stop her or throw her down. "I believe you." He whispered in her ear. She glowed white for about a minute but Sesshoumaru never let her go. Then Kira looked up at him and gave a slight smile. Both her eyes were a deep sad blue, two long fangs protruded from her mouth on either top corner, her hair was a pure black shiny wave that went down past her waist, and her face was red and slightly puffy from crying so much. But the thing Sesshoumaru noticed was that her markings were back. There, on the center of her forehead, was the familiar light blue crescent moon, identical to his. He let her down, stroked the mark and then hugged her close. Only then did he acknowledge the others. He turned to them.  
"How did you find her?"  
Inuyasha answered boastfully, "I caught her scent around an old well a few miles away. I jumped in and it brought me to her human world. I followed the smell through an old forest and to her human family's house where we found her. We told her who she really was and then brought her back here so she could find you."  
"I see." Was Sesshoumaru's short reply, "You don't expect to keep her do you?"  
Inuyasha went on guard, his hand moving towards the Tetsusaiga. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, you're always around those humans and that woman, Kikyo is always after you, as well as Naraku. It's simply not safe for her. I have nothing after me at the moment. You, on the other hand, seem to gain a new enemy every time you go somewhere."  
Inuyasha's face grew red with anger. "That's not true!" he shouted.  
"Actually it is Inuyasha." Miroku replied simply, and Inuyasha turned to glare at him as Sesshoumaru spoke again. "You can relax little brother. I will not attack you in front of her. Besides, I have something to give her from father." With that he turned and took Kira's arm. "Come with me." He started pulling her away.  
"Wait! Come back here!" Inuyasha roared.  
Kira turned as she was being dragged away. "Don't worry, I'll find you after he shows me whatever it is!" and with that they entered the trees and were gone.  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who had plopped down in shock again. "Kira said she'd be back Inuyasha. Don't worry about it! And you know how good her sense of smell is so she'll be able to find you no problem."  
"Well, I'm gonna stay right here 'til she gets back!" with that he looked away from everyone and sat, unmoving.  
Kagome walked away to the others, and Miroku immediately began plotting. "Ok Kagome. We'll wait one day and if he still refuses to move you yell 'sit' and I'll hit him upon the head with my staff. Then we'll carry him away!"  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "There's no harm in him waiting for his sister to return! He wants to be sure that he won't loose her again and hopes that if he stays where he is she'll come back sooner. Maybe we should get him to move into the cover of the trees to hide from new Naraku attacks, but that's it." She stormed off to sit by his side and starting talking while the others retreated to the trees cover.  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru and Kira were tramping though the woods. He preferred not to let her know about Ren and Jaken yet for he knew not what his sister's reaction would be at hearing her older brother being called "Lord Sesshoumaru."  
"Where are we going?" Kira questioned. She had kept herself from asking but it finally burst out. "Father left something for me?"  
"Yes, he never truly believed you were gone for good and I guess he was right." He touched the sword at his side. "He left me this sword, the Tenseiga and he left Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga. He also made a sword for you."  
"He, he did?"  
"Yes. He gave it to me to keep in case you were ever found. That's where we're going."  
"Oh..."   
They walked quietly and then, "What was it like? Living in a human world away from us and your home?"  
"It wasn't that bad... I didn't know I didn't belong there. My memories were lost of you and this place. I had a friend and a family there too." She thought about it. "But I never actually felt like I belonged. Everything almost seemed foreign to me and I never totally fit in. When Inuyasha came it was explained to me why. I really wasn't supposed to be there."  
"Oh, I see..." They walked a bit further and came to a huge tree. It's limbs spread out in every direction and totally blocked out the sun with its massive leaves. Under it was dark and shady, a big change from the hot summer day.  
"Is it-?" Kira started to ask, but Sesshoumaru held up his hand and she quieted. It was a sign for her to stop everything that she remembered from when she was a child. Sesshoumaru smiled, satisfied that she remembered and walked up to the tree. He ran his hand down the trunk until he came to a certain spot, then he knocked on it and it sounded almost hollow. Kira thought she saw it move. Then he pulled his hand back, tensed it, and slammed his claws deep into the wood. When he pulled his hand back for the second time, a large circle of the tree came with it. He pulled the chunk off his hand and reached deep into the hollowed trunk. Kira looked on in amazement as he withdrew a sword. The sheath was all black with narrow gold lines running squiggly circles around the ends. When Sesshoumaru grabbed the handle, it shocked him and he quickly let go. He picked it up agian and quickly handed it to Kira who timidly took it and held it in her hands, staring.  
"He... made a sword for me?" she asked.  
"Yes. Yours is more powerful than Inuyasha's and mine. It's a combination of both of ours. Unsheathe it." Kira looked at him and he added, "don't worry. It will not shock you. It was made for only you and to prevent anyone from stealing it before you got it, father made it do what it did to me. Not even I can wield the Tetsuseiga."  
Kira slowly wrapped her clawed fingers around the jeweled hilt and felt no pain so she slowly unsheathed it. It was a beautiful blade, curved slightly at the end, with not a scratch or nick to be seen, it was very light and easy for her to handle. "The Tetsuseiga?"  
"Yes, it's a combination of the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga that were made for Inuyasha and I. It can do what both of ours can. In my hands he feared I would cause mass destruction so I cannot touch it. I do not know if Inuyasha can, for he was never told of its existence. It was left to me to give it to you if you were ever found and I have done so. Now, what shall you do with it?" 


	10. Chapter9

Kira put it back in the sheathe and said, "I don't know. I'll use it if I need to. I assume father made it for me to use in self defense?" She slipped the sword neatly through a belt loop in her pants so it hung at her side. "So, what powers does it have?"  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and then sat down, leaning back against the tree. "Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga, has the ability to kill one hundred demons with one stroke. Mine can bring people back from the dead. Yours can do both. With it someone could do great damage, that's why you were entrusted with it. Father knew your kind heart wouldn't allow you to hurt an innocent and even if bothered, it would take a lot to make you snap and even more to go for the kill."  
"Oh, I see..." she was staring down at the sword by her side. _By looking you can't tell what great power it holds..._ she thought.  
Sesshoumaru was watching her. "I have done what I wanted. You may return to Inuyasha's side now if you'd like. You'll be safer with that sword. Keep it with you at all times. You never know when someone will attack Inuyasha and the humans that are always with him." He turned on his side so he was facing away from her. "And if you die, I will kill him."  
"Why him?" Kira asked in alarm. "Why not the person who did it?"  
"I would kill both, but it's more Inuyasha's fault for not protecting his little sister. Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?"  
"I'm sure. Maybe I'll get a chance to try out his new sword of mine and the group Inuyasha hangs out with seems pretty interesting. Most humans are if you give them a chance Sesshoumaru."  
"If you're trying to get me to appreciate humans you're not doing a good job. Just because your back doesn't mean I'll stop disliking them."  
"You do that then. But keep in mind that I was a human for the past years. If you saw me then would you have killed me? Then I would be gone, lost forever because of your hate of innocent people. You would have killed me without ever knowing it was me..." Kira then left Sesshoumaru to think this over, the last of her words ringing in his ears like someone was chanting it at him. _You would have killed me, you would have killed me, you would have killed me, you would have..._"Enough!" he shouted to an invisible enemy. He covered his ears with both hands and lay back against the tree, thinking.  
Kira only got lost once, but quickly caught her brother's scent coming in on a fresh breeze. She then found the clearing quite easily and found Inuyasha and the others sitting around on the edge of the forest. "You waited here the whole time for me?"  
"It wasn't even a day," muttered Inuyasha in response.  
"Well, I thank you anyway for waiting." Said Kira.  
It was then Inuyasha noticed the sword at her side. "What's that?!" he asked, pointing at the sword.  
Kira followed his gaze and picked up the sword. "Oh this? It's what Sesshoumaru wanted to show me. It's from father. Sesshoumaru told me he made you two each a sword and I guess he made me one too!" Kira smiled happily. "It's called the Tetsuseiga, a combination of both of yours. It has each of your swords powers too!"  
"Wha-"Inuyasha shook his head. "You have a sword too?! It can... kill one hundred demons with one swing like mine? But, what's the other power?"  
"You don't know? It's the same as the Tenseiga's! If the blade cuts someone who is already dead, they are brought back to life. At least that's what Sesshoumaru's does... I hope nothing happens to make me have to test out mine though!" She shivered at the thought.  
"Why would father make you a sword? And one with such great power too... Can I hold it?" Inuyasha asked.  
Kira hesitated. "I guess, but it might shock you. It does to Sesshoumaru if he grabs the hilt. It's supposed to be so only I can use it. That way, it won't be misused. Sesshoumaru had it well hidden though. Inside a hollowed out tree with a secret entrance! Oh, and I think I got one just for self-defense. There are a lot of strange people and demons out there and I think I might look like the kind that will do anything without protest. It might make them think twice if I have a sword. I'll only use it in self defense!" she decided.  
"Ow!" Inuyasha dropped the sword on the ground and Kira dove to pick it up and dusted off its surface.  
"I warned you!" she said. "It's to keep others from misusing it!"  
"I didn't expect it to hurt that much..." whined Inuyasha while Kagome looked at his hand.  
"Oh come on you big baby. You didn't have to throw it on the ground!"  
Inuyasha grumbled under his breathe. Then, "Hey, why does Sesshoumaru's sword heal people? ...Is that why he never uses it?"  
Kira shrugged. "I guess so..."  
Miroku spoke up. "Why didn't he try to keep you? It seems he let you come back so simply..." Inuyasha shot him a look. "What?" asked Miroku.  
"I think I hurt his feelings." Kira replied, ignoring Inuyasha. "I asked him why he hated humans so much and I asked if he had seen me as a human, would he have killed me? I think it really got to him. I heard him yell something as I was walking away..." She looked around for a second and then added, "I want to be alone now..." with that she walked deep into the forest.  
"Inuyasha, why do you not stop her?" Miroku asked.  
When Inuyasha didn't step up, Kagome answered for him. "Kira has been through a lot for just one day. She needs some time to think over what has happened. Don't worry, she'll come back."  
Meanwhile, Kira had traveled deep into the woods, until she came to a large tree near the other edge of the forest. She climbed nimbly into it and looked on at her new surroundings. Spread out before her was a vast plain of green and blue and brown. Mountains could be seen far off in the distance and she noted that there was a large lake nearby. She settled back on a large limb and leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. About an hour later she woke with a start. Looking around she noted the squirrel that had crept up on her during her slumber. She reached out to it and it came closer, settling in her lap. Kira had developed this strange feeling that something was wrong but she couldn't quite figure it out and decided to ignore it. She couldn't. She bid the squirrel to leave and slipped out of the tree's branches. She turned to face the direction in which the well she came through was and started off at a leisurely pace. In about and hour or two she reached her destination and sat on the edge looking around. She then turned and sat so her legs were dangling down the inside of the well and saw things from that view. A sharp pain seared through her head. She fell to the ground clutching it tight with both hands. "What's happening to me!" she screamed, but she already knew the answer. The lost memories of the day she vanished were rushing back into her already overflowing mind.  
She remembered sitting like she had just then, with her legs hanging inside the well and her back exposed. Then somebody had run and shoved her in the back with a laugh. They had claws because she could feel them through her shirt. She had fallen, screaming as she went, with her arms flailing. With a shout of alarm someone had caught her hand and she had grabbed them back, but the hold was too weak and she fell in. Her vision went black and Kira remembered nothing more. She sat there on the ground, hands still clutching her head, breathing heavily. Then something got her attention and snapped her head up.   
She had the scent. The smell of the person responsible was all around her in the new coming wind. She jumped to her feet and starting running in the direction it came from for fear of loosing it once and for all. Suddenly she stopped and ducked behind the nearest tree. She had found him. He was obviously a wolf demon. He had pointy ears, and his clothes matched the fur of his fluffy tail, which was a light brown. They were made into tufts of hair on each shoulder, almost knee high boots, and a skirt like thing, which came to his waist. His hair was pure black pulled into a ponytail with a headband across the forehead, and his eyes were a light blue. At his side he bore a sword. Kira stood behind the tree staring, her eyes welling up with tears. He was the one, the one who had caused so much trouble for her! Because of him she had lost her true life and home. Because of him she forgot who she was and who family were. Because of him Sesshoumaru had lost his arm! Without even thinking she charged forward as fast but as quietly as she could right up behind the offender and punched him smack in the face when he turned to face her. He staggered back holding his cheek and screamed at her and she collapsed to the ground, crying into her hands. 


	11. Chapter10

"What the hell was that for?!" he screamed at Kira, bending down in front of her. "Who are you? I don't even know you and you attack me?!" It was then Kira noticed all the other wolf demons around this one. Apparently he was there leader.   
They looked at the pair, one screaming, and one crying, totally confused and lost. One was brave enough to ask what happened, for their backs were turned at the time of the offence, but the leader just snapped back for him to shut up. He kept rubbing his stinging cheek and then looked harder at the girl. Earlier he had just yelled, now he actually looked at the one he had been yelling at. She was a young girl, obviously demon with very long black hair and the ears and tail of a wolf. Her claws were very long and he marveled at how she kept from scratching her face. He kneeled down in front of her and gently lifted her face to stare at his. Her eyes were a dark deep blue that made him feel uncomfortable looking at. He barked out for his troops to leave them for a while and Kira watched them slowly leave without protest.   
He turned to her, "you look familiar to me, but what gave you the right to hit me like that?" he was much calmer now and though his face still stung, he resisted the urge to rub it. _How did she manage to sneak up on me without my noticing..._ he looked up from his thoughts when she answered in a barely audible whisper. "You ruined my life."   
He jumped, "What? How could I have ruined your life? I don't even know you!"   
Kira was ready with a response, "you said I looked familiar right? I am the one you pushed."   
The wolf demon's face went into that of total shock. "W-what did you say?" he stammered.   
"I said you're the one who pushed me! You ruined my life! You made me fall and I disappeared and you never tried to find someone to help me!" Kira burst into a fresh new wave of tears as the demon plopped down, astounded and ashamed.   
He remembered that day very clearly. It was always on his conscious but he had never expected to have to answer for it! He decided she wasn't lying either. She did look familiar and the tears and sadness were definitely real. He ventured quietly, "I'm sorry. I was scared. I didn't understand what had happened. I pushed you teasing but then you fell and I grabbed your hand but you slipped. I planned to pull you out from the bottom but there was a flash of light and you were gone! I panicked and didn't know what to do!" he looked at his feet. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"   
Kira looked up at him and he jumped away as her eyes flashed bright red. "Yeah! You can go back in time and keep me from falling! Then I wouldn't have had to live with a human family hundreds of years in the future! And I wouldn't have forgotten who my family was! And my brother would still have his left arm!" her tears were gone, but in their place came a fierce anger. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her face in her knees as the demon looked at her in shock. She had changed from a whimpering wreck into a hot-tempered demon in an instant!   
He almost ran away but decided against it and came closer to her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him. Then he spoke, "I am so sorry. If I could go back in time I wouldn't hesitate but there's no way for me to do so. If you find a way I will gladly go back though." He paused. "My name is Kouga. What's yours?"   
Kira stopped and looked up at him. Her eyes were and icy blue as she regard him standing before her. She looked into his eyes and sensed that he was truly sorry. "M-my name is Kira." She said finally. "But why would you come and shove me if you didn't even know my name?"   
Embarrassed, Kouga answered. "Well, I liked you but I didn't know how to approach you and that's all I could come up with..."   
Kira looked at him in wonder. She had expected a far better excuse than this, but at least he was being honest. "Well, you need to come with me anyway. My brother deserves to know who it was that lost me for so long."   
Kouga agreed and they started off. "So," he asked hesitantly, "How'd did you get back?"  
"My brother came through that well and found me. He explained to me who I was and transformed me back into a demon-"   
"Back into a demon?" Kouga interrupted.   
"Yes, somehow when I went through I became a human and was born into a human family. They raised me thinking I was truly theirs and made me think so too. When he came he brought with him some of my lost memories and I traveled back here with him to find the rest. As I remembered more things I transformed back into my true self."   
"I see," replied Kouga and they walked on quietly again, Kouga growing ever nervous about Kira's brother. _If she's that strong, I wonder how bad her brother will be!_ He thought. He seriously thought about running away several times but felt he owed it to her to go all the way. He was about to drive himself crazy with indecision when Kira told him to stay there while she went to get the others. Kouga seriously would've ran away but for the fact she added after, "you know that even if you do run I could easily track you down again." That got him to stay put and wait. _Better to obey and lessen the anger..._ he thought.   
Meanwhile, Kira had gone the remainder of the way and was telling Inuyasha. "I found the one who shoved me through the well. That's how I was lost. I was sitting on the edge of the well and he came and shoved me in my back causing me to fall." She continued quickly before he burst. "Don't attack him though because he tried to catch me! He grabbed my arm but couldn't hang on and he just told me the only reason he pushed me in the first place was because he liked me and didn't know of another way to get me to talk to him."   
"Well, I think it's time I met this one." Said Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles. "Don't attack him!" said Kira, flinching at the popping joints. "I've already punched him full in the face."   
Inuyasha stared at her and she faltered. "Well, he's the cause of it all and I knew it was him because it was his scent so I just kinda charged..." She looked at the ground but then recovered. "Well, let's go." She started off and noticed everyone following her but decided it didn't matter. They'd wait to see what Inuyasha did first anyway. When they were almost there Kira made them wait while she went to get Kouga.   
When she came back with Kouga walking nervously behind her Inuyasha burst. "It's you! What is your problem! Why do you have to get involved with every girl I know?! And this is my sister! Keep away from her!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and placed himself in between Kira and Kouga as Kouga stared in shock at who the brother was.   
He recovered and said, "Wow! It's just you? When she hit me I was afraid that her brother would be twice as strong, but you're twice as weak!"   
"Just me?! Why you!" Inuyasha began to charge but Kira grabbed the back of his shirt and tried to hold him back but in his effort to get to Kouga he began pulling her with him. "Let go! I'm gonna kill him!" 


	12. Chapter11

"No!" Kira yelled back. "He's truly sorry and you told me you wouldn't attack!"   
"That was before I realized who it was!"   
"Don't worry Kira," said Kouga. "I know how weak this mutt face is. He's not fast enough to hit me!" With a yell Inuyasha charged forward out of Kira's grasp and she toppled over backwards where Miroku caught her. He went after Kouga swinging wildly but Kouga was always a step ahead of him. A few times he came pretty close to contact but Kouga always quickly recovered and jumped ahead again.   
"Inuyasha! Stop it right now!" Kagome yelled after them.   
"Don't worry Kagome! This mutt will never be able to hit me!" Kouga replied and Inuyasha growled and renewed his attacks.   
"Both of you freeze right now!" screamed Kira with such force they both stopped and stared. She got to her feet and continued. "Inuyasha I already hit him hard enough for both us okay! You can leave him alone! He was truly sorry!" she turned to Kouga, "You need to shut up with the insults. You're just provoking him even more so just stop it!" With hateful glares at each other they both did as asked and Inuyasha sheathed his sword again. "That's better." Said Kira, "Now you need to stay that way for a while! If I had known bringing him would cause so much trouble I would have never done it."   
Kouga shrugged and walked over to Kagome and took her hands. "Well, it appears it's time for me to go, sweet Kagome. I'll be back if you need me though!" He then started to walk over to Kira but stopped a bit away at Inuyasha's glares. "I'm sorry Kira. Torn between you and Kagome..." With that said he ran off leaving a trail of dust behind him.   
"Feh..." said Inuyasha, plopping down. "I'm glad he's finally gone." He shied away under Kira's fierce gaze. With her eyes bright red she started yelling at him. "Why did you do that? What's he done to you? How, how do you even know him?"   
When Inuyasha didn't answer Miroku stepped up. "Kouga is after Kagome and Inuyasha's jealous." He said simply while Inuyasha promptly stood, walked a few feet away, and sat back down again.   
_He's embarrassed_, thought Kira. Then she spoke aloud, "It's getting late. Why don't we camp in these woods for tonight?" she pointed to a thick forest to the left of where they were standing. Everyone agreed and they settled down. Kira went to Inuyasha and asked him to join them but the only reply she got was a quick "Feh" as he lied down where he sat. Deciding it was a lost cause, she climbed up a big tree above the others below and settled down with her back resting against the trunk. Shortly after she fell into a troubled sleep full of terrible dreams death and destruction.   
She awoke with a start and looked around. She almost fell out of the tree in fright when she saw someone beside her in the tree but recovered when she saw who it was. Inuyasha had come in the night and climbed silently into the tree on the branch beside her and had fallen asleep there. She smiled as she looked at him, finally feeling like she belonged. A week had passed since Kira had left with Inuyasha. She had spent this time catching up on old news, drawing in her sketchbook, which she had brought, and practicing with her sword. She was getting very good at it. Kouga had popped in a few times, but was quickly chased away by an angry Inuyasha, but not before he had made a few more love proposals to Kagome and now Kira too. Kira started to grow sad and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide it from the others. Her deep blue eyes gave it away instantly. Finally one day she announced to the others what was bothering her. "I keep having these dreams of my family through the well. And... of Kyle."   
"Was Kyle the human boy that kissed you?" Inuyasha asked, causing Kira to blush and the others to stare. "Do you miss him?"   
"N-no..." Kira stammered. "Well, yes. But that's not why I need to go back! Something doesn't feel right... I keep having these horrible dreams, like they're in danger!"   
"But you're home? Why do you want to go back?" Inuyasha asked.   
"You know why," replied Kagome. "It's the same reason I like to go back. To reacquaint myself with all the things I'm used to that I don't get to experience here. She's used to the modern world still and this time and the things that go on here are totally different."   
"Well, I guess a fast trip back won't do any harm..." Kira's eyes turned their normal bright green as she yelled happily and hugged her older brother. They packed up their camp and started off towards the well, making it there without interruption. Inuyasha took Kagome and Kira's hands while Miroku took Sango's while Shippou climbed on his shoulder and Kirara into Sango's arms. They went down the well in pairs coming out in the territory Kira had grown up in as Kate. They went quietly through the woods at a leisurely pace until they came to Kira's house. She went quickly up the steps to her front door and knocked loudly expecting a warm welcome. She heard the approaching footsteps but noted the unusual slow drag of the steps. Instead of being greeted with joy it was with caution, like her dad was scared of her. "What's going on?" asked Kira.   
"Come inside, I'll explain in there." With a look around Kira's dad pulled her inside and slammed the door leaving the others standing around the porch. "What was that all about?" asked Kagome. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." Inuyasha took Kagome by the arm and jumped up the window of Kira's old room, escorting himself inside. The others were left below outside wondering what was going on. 


	13. Chapter12

Inuyasha and Kagome walked quietly down the stairs but stopped before a corner, hearing voices. "Kate, it's your sister." They heard a voice gently explaining to her. "She's been kidnapped, right out of her room. It happened three days ago." They heard Kira's gasp of shock and listened closer. "Someone else was taken," they heard her mother say.   
"Who?" asked Kira.   
"Kyle."   
"What? Why would he be taken too? Was it on the same day?" Peeking around the corner, Inuyasha caught the nod confirming this.   
Then her father spoke again, "Kate, did you have any enemies back from where you came from?"   
At this Inuyasha came around the corner causing everyone to jump. "She doesn't, but I do."   
"You mean... the one you told me about? ...Naraku?" Kira asked.   
"Yes, he's totally out to get me and ruin everything I care about." He looked at his sister. "And I care about you very much. I don't know how, but it was probably him."   
"But why-"   
"Because he's out to get me. He want to see me dead, but if not that, miserable."   
"So, they're probably back home?" asked Kira.   
"Unless you have any other ideas about why two people close to Kira would be taken on the same night." He directed this to Kira's parents. They both shook their heads.   
"Well, we have to find them! What might he do to them?!" Kira asked. When Inuyasha didn't answer it made her feel even worse. "We have to go back! We have to leave right now!" Her eyes were swirling an anxious blue grey. "We have to save them!"   
"You can't! We don't want to loose you too Kate." Her mother pleaded.   
"You'd just give up on them that fast?" Her eyes flashed red as she glared at her parents.   
"Kira, calm down!" Kagome said. "You have to calm down so we can think this through. First we have to tell the others. They're still waiting outside. Then we'll hurry back to the well and try to find Naraku."   
Kira nodded her agreement and turned to her parents. She hugged them and whispered, "don't worry, I'll bring them back," and headed out the door after Kagome and Inuyasha, her parents staring after them. Kira heard her mom burst out in tears and tried to fight back tears of her own.   
Once outside Kagome quickly explained what had happened and they all hurried to the well and jumped through. Once on the other side however, they stopped. "What's wrong?" demanded Kira.   
"I don't know how to find him, he usually finds me." Inuyasha said.   
"Let's just start walking and see if you catch the scent." Suggested Kagome.   
"But we don't have any time to waste!" Kira yelled. "From what you've all told me he's a heartless murderer! All he cares about is ruining people's lives! We have to find him!"   
"Let's go," said Inuyasha. He took off running in a random direction and the others followed close behind. After about ten minutes of frantic running Kagome tripped and Kouga sprang out of nowhere to help her up.   
"What are you doing here?" growled Inuyasha.   
"I'm helping Kagome." Replied Kouga. "She tripped and you were in such a hurry you would have left her."   
Kira intervened as she saw Inuyasha tensing. "We don't have time to fight right now! Naraku has taken my sister and a close friend from the human world and we have to get them back before he harms them!" I  
mmediately alert at the name Kouga quickly offered his help, which was accepted by Kira before Inuyasha could decline it. He grumpily picked up Kagome and they started off again.   
Kouga ran up beside Kira and asked, "Do you have any idea where Naraku is?"   
"No, but you or Inuyasha are bound to pick up his scent and I might catch my sister's or Kyle's."   
"Kyle, is he a human boyfriend?" At Kira's blushing face he nodded and fell back a bit behind her. Suddenly Kira stopped causing Kouga to run straight into her, knocking them both over. "What is it?" he asked, rubbing his head.   
"I sense Kyle." She paused. "And Laura!" she jumped to her feet and took off at a run again while everyone else followed, leaving Kouga in the dirt still rubbing his head. "Hey! Wait for me!" he yelled as he leapt to his feet and ran after them.   
A few minutes later Kira stopped at the edge of a very thick forest. Inuyasha and Kouga both said that they sensed Naraku was near. Cautiously they all entered the woods, huddled in a group, staying very close together unknowing of what traps might have been set by Naraku and his minions. 


	14. Chapter13

After a few minutes Kira whispered to the others that the scent was getting stronger and Kouga and Inuyasha silently agreed. A minute later and they were staring through some bushes into a clearing of strange people. The one who appeared to be the leader, Naraku, was totally cloaked in a white baboon skin with hundred of bugs swarming the air around him which seemed to upset Miroku. Beside him stood a woman in a white and red kimono with her hair tied up in what seemed to be a feather. In her hand she held a large white and red fan. There was also a young boy who Sango seemed very interested in, but the first thing Kira noticed was two figures sitting on the ground behind them, hands bound, one trying to comfort the other who was silently crying. Her eyes grew wide and she started to cry out to them but Inuyasha and Kouga both noticed and they each clamped a hand over her mouth. It didn't matter, with her cry Kira had started to go to them and the rustle of the bushes alerted the ones in the clearing.   
"Ah, so you've finally made it. And I see you've brought the wolf with you." Said Naraku in a voice that sent shivers through Kira's body.   
Inuyasha stepped out of the bushes, followed by Kouga, Miroku and Sango. Kagome and Shippou stayed hidden with Kira. "Where's your young sister Inuyasha? I know she must have come. After all, these are her loved ones we have taken." He pointed to the figures sitting behind them. Kira looked closer and noticed Kyle's arm bleeding badly. Despite this he was still trying to comfort Laura, not letting the pain show on his face.   
"How did you know about her?" growled Inuyasha.   
"You have no secrets from me Inuyasha." Naraku replied. "I watch your every move. I know what you are doing and I know your weaknesses. You have quite a few it seems."   
"But how did you get through the well?!" Inuyasha screamed.   
"The same way you do. I jumped." With a yell Inuyasha charged Naraku and Kouga charged Kagura, the girl with the fan. Sango carefully approached the young boy, who she called Kohaku, who stared blankly back at her and Miroku stood with his left hand on his right, ready for something, though Kira did not know what. She stayed still in the bushes with Kagome and Shippou watching the others move slowly away from Kyle and Laura. Suddenly a bright light flew past her head towards Naraku and Kagome appeared beside her. "We'll get them away from your friends. You move in through the bushes and pull them in from behind, ok?"   
Kira nodded and moved away through the bushes as Kagome stepped into the edge of the clearing. Pausing for a second to watch, Kira found that the bright light was the arrow Kagome shot. They glowed when she shot them. Ignoring this, Kira continued around the clearing, ducking whenever someone looked her way.   
Continuing slowly in this fashion she eventually came up behind Kyle and Laura. Quickly she stuck her head and hands through the buses, covered their mouths, and pulled them through. Knowing the noise she had made she quickly pulled them to their feet and ran a good distance away where she hid them in a cluster of trees and bushes. When they finally stopped she easily sliced through their bonds with her claws. "What's going on?" asked Kyle, rubbing his wrists. "I can't explain right now. I have to go help them!" she tore off her sleeve and quickly dressed Kyle's heavily bleeding arm.   
Wincing, he looked around and noticed the sword at Kira's side. "When did you get that?" he asked.   
"Again, no time to explain. The others could be getting killed back there!" she turned to Laura, "Are you hurt anywhere?" Too stunned to talk, Laura simply shook her head. "Good, I have to go. You both stay here and I'll come back for you. If you get in any trouble scream for help and I'll come running. Try to stay out of site. You're in my world now, and here demons roam freely." With that she was gone, running back to the battle.   
"Do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Kyle, pulling him and Laura deeper into the bushes. Laura shook her head.   
Kira tore through the bushes until she reached the edge of the clearing. Kouga was fighting back as well as he could against a strong slicing wind Kagura created with her fan. Inuyasha and Miroku were exchanging blows with Naraku, and Sango was avoiding the attacks of the boy Kohaku while keeping herself from attacking back.   
Kira appeared beside Kagome who was shooting arrows at Naraku at random intervals. "Are they safe?" asked Kagome.   
"Yes. I hid them well. Now, what can I do here? Everyone's matched up with someone!"   
"You should help Kouga! He needs it." Replied Kagome shooting another arrow.   
"Got it," said Kira as she slipped away through the bushes. She jumped out, sword drawn, behind Kagura who nimbly dodged to the side while easily keeping the attack going at Kouga. He was quickly tiring, but still managed to yell at Kira to run away and keep out of danger. Ignoring him, Kira came again at Kagura who dodged and directed a blow at her. Bringing her arms up to shield her face, Kira fell back as the strong winds hit her and cut her arms and one slightly extended leg.   
"Kira!" yelled Inuyasha, trying to come to her aid, but Naraku kept him busy.   
"I told you to get away!" yelled Kouga charging though the wind to get to her. Taking her in his arms, he tried to grab her sword, which she had dropped, but let it go with a yell as it shocked him. Kagura renewed her attacks, seeing signs of sure victory as Kouga covered Kira with his own body to protect her.   
"What are you doing?" Kira yelled at him. "You'll kill yourself!"   
"I'll be fine, I can't let you get killed though. After just meeting your family again. This can be my apology for pushing you." He let out a yell as another wave hit his unguarded back and then lay still. 


	15. Chapter14

"Kouga? Kouga!" Kira yelled, but it was no use. He was out cold. Carefully Kira lifted his body off hers and grabbed her sword, standing over him facing Kagura.   
"Ha!" Kagura laughed. "You think you can take me on by yourself? Just try it!" with another laugh she waved her fan and a fresh wave of wind came out.   
"You know, you're really getting on my nerves!" Screamed Kira. Charging forward, she used her sword as a shield and busted her way through the waves. She managed to get up close and drew back her hand into a punch. Expecting a blow from the sword, Kagura had no chance. The full force of Kira's attack hit her right in the face sending her flying backwards into a tree. Kira charged forward again and sliced her stomach. Kagura was out. With a hateful kick to her side, Kira returned to Kouga's side where she collapsed beside him. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked. His wounds were very deep and Kira feared they were fatal. Coughing, all Kouga could do was give a shaky smile. Suddenly his eyes widened and, looking into them, Kira could see Kagura standing over them with her deadly fan raised.   
"Kira! Look out!" Inuyasha screamed, unable to help.   
"Ahh!" with a scream, Kira bent over Kouga and covered her head with her hands, her back openly exposed to Kagura, but the blow never came. Slowly turning around, Kira's eyes widened and she saw Sesshoumaru standing over her, with Kagura lying on the ground behind him. Tear's coming to her eyes, she stood shakily and hugged him while he supported her with his one armed hug. "But how did you know?" asked Kira.   
"I smelled blood. Your blood, and Inuyasha's too. I came to see if I had to kill him or not. I almost did."   
Looking over his shoulder, Kira saw the fights between the others continuing. "Will you not help them?" she pleaded.   
"If they can't fight their own battles, they do not deserve to live."   
"But you helped me!" "You are not experienced. You didn't grow up here so you weren't trained to be able to defend yourself like we were. Also, I just found you. I won't stand by and let you die."   
"But, I can't stand by and let them die either!"   
"You can and you will. I might step in if I need to but not until the very last second. Your friend needs more help than them now." He said, pointing to Kouga.   
"You're right!" Kira knelt down by Kouga's side while Sesshoumaru stood behind her protecting her from any attacks that might come that way. "Kouga! Can you speak?" asked Kira. She was quickly tearing pieces of her pants off to make bandages for his wounds. She turned him over and helped him sit up. He had quite a few and several very deep wounds on his back. It wouldn't help much but at least it'd slow the bleeding. Again all he could do was smile weakly. "Kouga, I'm serious! You can't die now!" tears were coming to her eyes, which were swirling to the deep blue. "I just met you."   
Slowly Kouga took her hand and muttered quietly, "I told you to run away. Why did you risk your life for me?"   
She winced at the sound of his troubled breathing. "I couldn't watch you die while I hid safely in the bushes. It's my fault we're here!"   
"How is it your fault? We all have great grudges against Naraku and his minions. He killed off almost all of my tribe and friends. I had to fight him and get revenge." His grip on Kira's hand lessened and she squeezed his a little harder.   
"Please don't, please don't!" the tears were coming fast now.   
"You need more battle experience. There will always be a chance that you'll loose someone in the fight and you have to be able to move on."   
"But how? How can you just forget about someone like they never even existed?"   
"Goodbye Kira." Kouga's hand went limp in hers and his eyes slowly closed.   
"Kouga?!" Kira screamed, but there was no response. The sound of his harsh breathing was gone and there was no movement in his chest. No signs of life remained about his body. "Kouga!" she sat on the ground beside his still body openly crying.   
Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her. "He's right. I can tell he was a good demon but it's true that you have to be able to move on."   
"No!" Kira cried through her tears. I can't forget people. I won't!" she jumped at the flash of purple light that appeared in the corner of her eye. She looked to her side. The Tetsuseiga had begun to glow! Slowly Kira reached out and took it in her hand. 


	16. Chapter15

"Try striking him with it," urged Sesshoumaru.   
Kira looked at him but he gave a reassuring nod and she obeyed. Looking at Kouga with her sword in hand she saw little scaly demons crawling on his body. "Do you see them?" she asked.   
"Cut them," was Sesshoumaru's response. Kira fixed her grip on the handle and made a slow sweep through the little demons. They screamed and disappeared. Moments later, Kouga's body glowed with a bright light and everyone stopped to stare. The battles between Naraku, Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango and Kohaku included. The brilliance of this light far surpassed that of Kagome's arrows.   
A few minutes more of total silence and Kouga's eyes opened with shock. He tried to sit up but groaned with pain and lay back down. "What happened?" he asked. Laughing happily   
Kira hugged him and said she had brought him back to life. She laughed more at his shocked face.   
"I hate the sound of laughing!" shouted Naraku as he took a swipe at Kira's back but Sesshoumaru quickly blocked it and Kira turned around holding the sword, instantly on guard again. Sango took this opportunity to strike Kohaku in the stomach and caught him as he fell. Noticing that the hostages were gone and his allies were unconscious, Naraku decided this was the time to run. "Looks like you've won this round but I will be back!" as Inuyasha charged quickly forward, Naraku disappeared in a puff of miasma. Kagura, coming around, pulled a feather from her hair and made a large one, which she flew away on. Kohaku was the only one who remained. Suddenly a cloud of miasma appeared around him too and when it cleared, Sango was left coughing with empty arms where her brother had been.   
Everyone had gained some injury except for Sesshoumaru, who had appeared late, and Kagome and Shippou, who had stayed out of the close range fighting. Kira finished tending to Kouga and helped Sango next, who had a slight gash on her arm but it wasn't that bad compared to others. Once attended to, Sango went to help Miroku and Kagome was already helping Inuyasha. Kira went back to Kouga to make sure he was ok which he assured her he would be.   
Once sure, Kira went through the woods to where Kyle and Laura were still hidden. "Hello? Are you guys still here?" she asked, poking her head through the bushes where she had left them.   
"Yes, we're here." Said Kyle, crawling out with Laura close behind. "We heard screams, some of them were yours, and there was a great glowing light." He looked at her arms and leg, which were covered with several still bleeding cuts. "And you're hurt!"   
"Ha, I guess I am." Said Kira, looking at her arms and leg. "I didn't notice while I was busy helping the others." Suddenly Kira's legs grew shaky and she collapsed on the ground.   
"Kate! What's wrong?" Kyle asked, helping her up.   
"I don't know... I'm really tired all of the sudden." She replied weakly.   
Kyle put her arm around his neck and helped her up, fighting through the pain of his own arm. "If you tell me which way to go I'll take you to your friends. I'm not much good at treating wounds." He said, gritting his teeth. So, under Kira's directions, they slowly made their way back to the clearing.   
When they arrived they were greeted by an angry Sesshoumaru, who demanded to know what they had done to his sister. He took her from the stammering Kyle and laid her back against a tree, bandaging her arms and leg carefully. He examined her and then relaxed. "Well? What's wrong with her?" demanded Inuyasha.   
"It's the smell of the blood. She doesn't have full control of her senses and the scent overpowered her."   
"Even from way back where we were?" Kyle stammered quietly.   
"You, human, have no clue how good her senses are." Kyle stepped back at his hostility. "I bet they're what allowed her to find you in the first place."   
"Don't be so mean to them Sesshoumaru," said Kira weakly. "They're friends."   
Sesshoumaru took Kira in his arm and spoke to the others, "If we don't move away from all this blood she'll never recover." They followed him with Sango supporting Miroku and Kagome and Inuyasha helping Kouga, who could still barely walk. Shippou and Kirara followed close behind and Kyle and Laura came behind them. They walked for miles and Laura, and sometimes even Kyle, had trouble keeping up.   
Finally they found a spot even Sesshoumaru found good enough to stop at. He said it was far enough away that Kira wouldn't smell the blood and they were well shielded by the woods they stopped in. Breathing hard from wounds, or just from the trip, they all sat around in random places waiting for Kira to wake up. 


	17. Chapter16

When Kira finally awoke an entire two days had passed and Sesshoumaru was in the middle of redressing her wounds. "What happened?" she said, looking up at her brother.   
"You were bringing back this boy when the strong smell of blood overpowered you. He carried you the rest of the way back and I brought you here." Kira looked around and saw everyone lying around nursing various wounds. "How long have I been out?"   
"Two days."   
"Two days? How?"   
"Your senses are better than you know and you were around the strong smell of blood for way too long. You also had many deep wounds which you let no one tend to."   
"Oh..." Kira looked around again. "Kyle! He's still here? And Laura?"   
"If you mean those humans then yes."   
"We have to take them home! They were taken by Naraku from there beds like a week ago!" She called them over and Sesshoumaru stepped back to allow them to get closer.   
"Are you doing better?" asked Kyle.   
"I think so... and you? What about your arm?"   
"They say it's getting better but it still hurts. They also say they don't understand how I didn't pass out from the pain of it." He gave a weird smile.   
"How did you get it?" asked Kira.   
"It was late and I saw they were distracted, talking to each other so I got Laura to try to crawl away with me. The boy with them noticed and caught my arm with his weapon. The woman used that weird fan and made the cut deeper saying that I wouldn't be able to get far with an arm like that. That they could just follow the trail of blood." He rubbed it wincing, remembering how it happened.   
"I'm really sorry this had to happen. It's all my fault." Tears started to form in her eyes.   
"Don't worry about it! We're all okay now and that's what matters." Kyle reassured her.   
"Alright." Kira said, smiling at him. "Hey, is Kouga okay now?"   
"If you mean that wolf guy over there then yeah, he's doing better. He's still having trouble moving and stuff though."   
"Okay." Kira slowly got to her feet and stood leaning against a tree for a bit before she could stand on her own. "I'm ready to take you guys back home." Hearing this Sesshoumaru stepped in. "No you're not. You can barely even walk."   
"Then come with me!" suggested Kira.   
"To the human world? Me?"   
"Yes, wouldn't you feel safer if you were with me in this weak state? And I really need to get them back before their parents go crazy."   
Sesshoumaru stopped, thinking about it for a bit but finally agreed to it in the end and Inuyasha didn't even bother arguing, knowing Kira would ignore him anyway.   
Staggering around, Kira told the others what she was going to do and stopped to talk to Kouga. "You get better while I'm gone alright?"   
"Of course." Answered Kouga, smiling at her.   
With Sesshoumaru supporting her, he, Kira, Kyle and Laura set off to find the well. Every now and then Kira would awake from her daze and point them in the right direction if they wandered the wrong way. Laura still refused to speak and Kyle was trying hard not too. He had so many things to ask Kira but he knew she needed her rest and it was taking all she had just to stay awake. They continued on in this way for a long time before they finally made it to the well. "In there." Said Kira weakly, pointing to the well.   
"That's how you travel between worlds?" Sesshoumaru asked.   
"Yes, you get a partner and just jump in." Kira answered. "But," she added, "They probably shouldn't be partnered up. They've never done it before by themselves. If you bring my sister, I'll bring Kyle."   
Sesshoumaru obviously hated this idea but caved when Kira looked up at him, her eyes swirling grey with pain. "Alright," he said and went to Laura who ran to hide behind Kira.   
"It's alright!" Kira said soothingly. "He's my big brother and he's really nice. He's going to take you home now and I'll be right behind." Studying her sister Kira changed her mind. "On second thought, Sesshoumaru? Could you take Kyle and I'll take Laura instead? She's been through a lot and she's really scared."   
There was a long silence until finally both Kyle and Sesshoumaru agreed and Kira took Laura's hand. With a wave to the guys she jumped nimbly into the well, pulling Laura behind her. There was a brilliant flash and they were gone. Sesshoumaru turned towards Kyle who stared back. "Are you ready, human?" Kyle nodded and Sesshoumaru took his uninjured arm in his hand. He pulled Kyle behind him slowly and pushed him up so he was standing on the edge of the well. Suddenly, he reached out and shoved Kyle in the back and jumped in after his falling form.   
When he next looked around he was at the bottom of a well with Kyle sitting beside him rubbing his hurt arm. "Does it hurt that much, boy?" Sesshoumaru asked. In return all he got was a glare. "If you weren't my sister's friend you would already be dead. Don't push your luck." With that said, Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of Kyle's shirt and jumped out of the well, pulling the boy with him.   
Kira greeted them with a weary smile when they hopped out. Laura, who had been sitting on a rock waiting, ducked behind Kira as soon as Sesshoumaru appeared. Kira laughed. "Why are you so scary Sesshoumaru? Probably because you never smile." Sesshoumaru replied with his normal cold stare. "Exactly. You're proving my point." Kira stood shakily again rubbing her bandaged arms and leg. "Well, let's go." This is when Kira realized how much she hated the position of the well. It was totally surrounded by tall, thick undergrowth and very close together trees, obviously forgotten about. It helped when they were trying to go through without people noticing, but was a real problem when you were very injured trying to make your way through. Sesshoumaru ended up supporting her again as she often stumbled. With Kyle and Laura following behind, Kira pointed out the way and they continued in the fashion they had done to get to the well in the first place.   
It was very slow going. Kira, still weak from the blood and covered in cuts, could barely walk and Kyle's arm was causing him great pain. It took about an hour but they finally made it to Kira's old house. "That's it," said Kira, pointing. Sesshoumaru just stared as they continued closer. Kira collapsed on the front porch while Kyle went forward to ring the doorbell. It was quickly opened by Kira's mother who immediately pulled Laura into a hug. Kira's father followed quickly behind who checked to see if Laura was ok and then sat down beside Kira.


	18. Chapter17

"How did you get all those cuts?" Kira's dad asked worriedly.   
"There was a big fight." Answered Kira weakly.   
Supporting Kira, her father stood up. "Kyle, go call your parents and have them come over. We'll have you all explain what happened to the police."   
"And I'll call an ambulance." Added her mother.   
"Don't involve the police," pleaded Kira. "They won't believe you. And I don't need an ambulance." Hesitantly her father agreed and they all went inside, including Sesshoumaru who Kira's parents regarded with fear.   
"Who's that?" whispered Kira's mother.   
"That's my eldest brother and don't bother whispering. He can hear you."   
Startled, Kira's mother looked up at Sesshoumaru and he glared back, and then gave a slight nod. Kira was gently laid on the couch as Kyle went to call his parents. He came back five minutes later saying they were on their way. As they waited, they all sat around the family room, except Sesshoumaru. He stood against a wall, away from everyone else feeling uncomfortable in this new place, which was so strange to him. Finally there was a knock at the door and Kira's mother went to answer it. Kyle's parents came running in, hugging Kyle and asking if he was ok over and over again. "I'm fine!" he kept muttering, but they wouldn't leave him alone.   
Finally, Kyle's mom looked up and said, "I demand to know who took my little boy!" her eyes fell on Kira lying still on the couch with bandages everywhere and then on Sesshoumaru, leaning against the wall and she gave a small shriek and sat down. Kira looked away, sad that someone she knew since she was a child would be so afraid of her, while Sesshoumaru just glared.   
Kira's father broke the silence. "Now, would someone like to tell us exactly what happened?" He looked from Kira, to Kyle to Laura.   
Kyle was the one who spoke up. "It was a man with long black hair-"   
"Naraku..." muttered Kira.   
"-He came through my window late at night and tied me up. Then he gagged me and carried me here, to your house. He placed me in some bushes outside and when he came back he had Laura bound and gagged too-" Laura shivered. "-He took us both deep into this forest and jumped into an old well with us. When we came out, we were in some weird place. Apparently, it's where Kate came from. We were put down and forced to walk in front of him until we came to another thick forest. Inside was a clearing where a woman and a young boy were waiting for him. We were sat down on the edge while they all sat and talked. I heard the name 'Inuyasha' a lot and they also mentioned 'his sister', but I couldn't hear what they said about them. We stayed there for a couple of days before anything happened. One time I tried to crawl away, but that's how I got this cut on my arm." Kyle paused to rub it. "Anyway, one day Kate showed up with Inuyasha, another three demons, a man, and two girls. They all started fighting and Kira got me and Laura and brought us far away and hid us in some bushes while she went back to help. From where we were we could just hear yells and screams and saw an occasional flash of light. After it was done, Kate came and brought us back. On the way she collapsed and that one," he pointed to Sesshoumaru and then continued. "Brought us to a new place where Kate could rest and get away from the smell of blood. After two days she finally woke up and then brought us home and here we are."   
He finished. Kira then proceeded in clearing up any questions and went into a detailed explanation about how she was having dreams so she came to check on them. When they weren't home she went back through the well and searched until she picked up their scent. Then she told how she found them and brought them away from the fight and then went back. She also talked about how Sesshoumaru saved her life and how she had saved Kouga's with her sword, which she was now wearing again. When all was finally told and every question answered, there was a long silence as everyone stared from Kira to Sesshoumaru to Kyle. Laura still hadn't spoken but nodded that it was true after all was told.   
The silence was broken by Sesshoumaru who coldly asked for bandages and was directed to the bathroom. When he returned he redressed Kira's wounds and reluctantly did the same for Kyle under Kira's pleading. When all was said and done Kira was helped up to her old room and laid down in her bed where she quickly fell asleep. There she remained for three whole days. When she finally awoke, Sesshoumaru was sitting quietly in a chair beside her bed. 


	19. Chapter18

"How long was it this time?" Kira asked, rubbing her eyes.   
"Three days," Sesshoumaru answered.   
"Wow..." Kira rubbed her arms. "At least they don't hurt anymore." She checked her leg. "It doesn't either."   
"Look under the bandages." Urged Sesshoumaru.   
"Okay..." slowly unwrapping her arms Kira gasped at what she saw. "The cuts are almost gone! It's only been less than a week and they were really bad!" she checked her leg. "It's gone there too!"   
Sesshoumaru smiled at her reaction. "Well, you are a full demon. Can't keep you down for long."   
Kira smiled back. "I guess you're right." She hopped out of bed and grabbed the sword that had been resting on Sesshoumaru's chair. "I think we've been away for too long. We should head home." Sesshoumaru nodded and they headed downstairs.   
At the sight of Kira finally up and out of bed, her mother ran to her with a hug. "I'm so glad you're finally awake! Are your arms and leg better too?" Kira nodded. "Good! Let me make you something to eat."   
"No need," replied Kira. "I'm thinking of heading home now."   
Her mother stared at her. "But you are home."   
"No, I mean back to my world, through the well."   
"But!" tears filled her mother's eyes. "What if you're attacked again?"   
"I'll train this time. I'll be ready for it! Plus," added Kira, "Sesshoumaru and the others got my back." Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod and Kira continued. "Where's Kyle?"   
"He-he left a bit ago. He's been here almost the whole time but his parents finally got him to leave today." Her father replied.   
"Mom, dad? You have to make sure that all the doors and windows are always locked, ok? The one who took them is still out there somewhere and he might try this again." Her mom gave a fearful nod and embraced her one last time before Kira managed to slip out the front door with Sesshoumaru following right behind.  
"Are we going back now?" asked Sesshoumaru. He was getting tired of all the humans everywhere.   
"Not yet, I have to find Kyle first." Kira replied. Sesshoumaru stayed silent and just followed her instead of speaking. They walked down the road for a while until they came to Kyle's house and turned into his driveway. "You can wait here if you want," Kira said to her brother as she ran off.   
Sesshoumaru stood there for a while before deciding to follow her. Kira was being invited inside by the time he came up. He slipped in behind her before the door slammed, scaring Kyle's mom, who had opened the door. She recovered and called for Kyle to come to the door and then left.   
When he came down the stairs and saw Kira he rushed forward to embrace. When he felt Kira's arms embrace him back, he realized what he was doing and pulled quickly away, face bright red. "I-I'm really glad you're ok now Kate..." he muttered.   
"Me too." Kira smiled at him. "I came to tell you that I'm going back now-"   
"But you can't!" Kyle interrupted. "That man who kidnapped you might still be out there!"   
Kira laughed at his concern, deeply appreciating it. "He suffered a bad defeat last time." She explained. "If not physical damage, a bad blow to his ego. I'll also be training. What's the use of having this big sword if I can't use it?" she laughed again and Kyle let a chuckle escape. "Also, you saw the big group I travel with. They'll be there with me through it all." She pointed at Sesshoumaru and leaned forward to whisper in Kyle's ear. "And he's such a worrier that he'll always come to my aid, especially after what happened. I would be dead if he hadn't popped up!" She shivered. "And then I wouldn't have been able to cure Kouga and who would've brought you and Laura back? It's horrible to think about..."   
Kyle took her hand and she looked up at him, "yes, it really is." He said. They stood there looking into each other's eyes for a second.   
Then Kira spoke. "You know, I don't want to go back so badly now..."   
Sesshoumaru suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, breaking the spell. "How can you say that? Just because of some human!" he asked.   
"You wouldn't understand. If you had your way all of my friends would end up dead. Just let me spend one more day here. That's all I'm asking. You can go back if you want."   
"You know I won't leave you here alone. You might decide to never come back and you told me you need a partner to go through. But what happened to the anticipation of the sword practice?"   
"I don't know... I still want to go back, just not as badly and not so soon." She turned back to Kyle who had been standing by trying to hear. Sesshoumaru gave him a glare, his eyes flashing red, but Kyle stood his ground. "Let's go see a movie or something." Suggested Kira. "This is truly my last day for while. Let's go out!" she stopped, blushing. That was not the way she wanted to say it, but Kyle just smiled and took her hand again.   
"Alright," He said. "Let's go out right now." Calling to his mom that he was leaving for a while, he pulled Kira out the door after him. Sesshoumaru quickly followed close behind.   
"Oh wait!" he heard Kira saying. "I need to go get some money."   
"I'll pay." Offered Kyle.   
"Thank you!" said Kira happily. "Let's go." Neither of them was old enough to drive so luckily the theater was close. They walked there in ten minutes. Quickly deciding on a movie they bought tickets, and after a quick convincing of Kira to get Kyle to buy Sesshoumaru a ticket, they entered the theater.   
The pair sat near the middle and Sesshoumaru a few rows behind them to keep and eye out. Nobody dared come close to him at all so he had no problems with people invading and crowding his personal space. In the darkness of the theater nobody could really see him, but the menacing feel he gave off was enough. Kira, on the other hand, seemed to have people, mostly high school guys, almost fighting over themselves to get beside her but when they felt the demon's glare upon their backs they quickly found a new place to sit. 


	20. Chapter19

When the movie started Sesshoumaru almost jumped out of his skin at the new experience. Kira must have sensed it because she looked back at him and laughed but he just turned and looked away. He couldn't for long though for the movie captivated him. Never before had he seen any technology like this. How did they manage to get all those people moving around on that big screen? And how could it be so loud? When it had started he noticed Kira had clamped her hands over her overly sensitive ears but had gotten used to it shortly after. He had made no move to cover his so they were still stinging. He slowly forgot he was supposed to be watching his sister as he watched the giant screen in amazement. After the movie he waited for them in the hall, amused at how the people were giving him such a wide area as they kept away from him. It bothered him that they were still holding hands, but he enjoyed seeing his little sister so happy, much like any other protective older brother. "Did you like it Sesshoumaru?" Kira asked, coming up to him. "How was your first real look at our modern world?"   
"What was that?" he asked, slightly embarrassed he didn't know.   
"It was a movie." Seeing his confused face she explained further. "They record people with a video camera and insert sounds and music and then play it for people when they think it's good enough."   
"Who are they?"   
"They are the people that tell the other people what to do to make the movie good and realistic."   
"Hmmm..." Sesshoumaru was still a little confused but he decided not to continue. The human was giving him superior looks.   
"I'll bring a video camera to play with when I come with you alright?" Kira asked. Sesshoumaru, having no idea what a video camera was, just nodded his head.   
"Well, it's time to go home..." Kyle said and they all started the long walk back. When they finally arrived at her house, Kira went inside and packed up her things into her backpack, emptying it of her schoolwork. She then filled it with clothes, a small video camera, and decided to pack her CD player and CDs with extra batteries just in case she got bored. Though, thinking about all that had happened in the short time she was there made her doubt she would need their use. Nevertheless, she left it in the bag and hurried back downstairs.   
Kyle and Sesshoumaru were standing on the porch, glaring daggers at each other, while Kira's parents stood a good distance away. "You're going to kill each other with those looks!" Kira said, laughing as she walked up. She turned to her parents and embraced them one by one. "I'm going back now," she said, her eyes swirling the dark blue she was growing so used to. Tears formed in her mother's eyes and her father put an arm around her, holding back his own as Kira turned to Kyle. "Well, this was really fun-"she began but stopped in shock as Kyle pulled her into a hug and looked at her.   
"Do you really have to go?" he asked.   
"You know I do..." Kira said, staring at the ground and speaking softly. "I don't belong here anymore..."   
"But everyone wanted to sit by you at the movie!"   
"That's because they couldn't quite see me in the dark. If they had they would have been too freaked out..." she answered, still watching the ground.   
She looked up in surprise as Kyle grabbed her arms. "You wouldn't have freaked them out. You would have made them love you more." With that he leaned in and stole his second kiss from her. This time Kira embraced him back and laid her head on his chest. She lightly rubbed his bandaged arm.   
"I'm sorry... It's all my fault." She whispered.   
"It's not." He replied and embraced slightly harder. She really was going to miss him, but it would only put him in danger to bring him along and she couldn't bare to do that again. Maybe she could risk a couple days but she would have to settle in with the others first and find a safe place for him to stay with her...   
"Kira!" The sound of her name brought her back to reality as she felt a clawed hand wrap around her wrist, prying it off of Kyle. Sesshoumaru had grown impatient when seeing no end to them standing there holding each other. "Pathetic," he had muttered and then had reached to pull his sister away, "before the human could make her weaker."   
As she was being dragged away Kira saw Kyle start to come after them but she motioned for him to stop.   
_No telling what Sesshoumaru would do if he started pulling back..._ she thought and then said aloud, "I'll be back soon to show you my new sword skills!" She laughed but then grew serious. "But you have to promise me you'll take care of yourself while I'm gone. Naraku might come back! Maybe when things calm down I can bring you with me for a while." She flinched as Sesshoumaru stopped to glare at her before continuing to the woods and grew silent. 


	21. Chapter20

"I'll be waiting for that day!" Kyle called after her, waving as she disappeared in the woods, laughing at how she looked trying to talk while being dragged away.   
Once safely in the forest, away from the hated human boy, Sesshoumaru let go of Kira's arm. Her pale skin was red where he had grabbed so hard and she rubbed it while staring at him. "Why'd you have to do that?" she muttered but got nothing but a cold stare in reply. She followed him to the well where he finally acknowledged her.   
"Why do you like that pathetic human boy so much?"   
"I don't think he's pathetic. He stood up to you didn't he?" Kira replied rather sarcastically.   
Sesshoumaru was taken aback. "See? I knew he would lead to no good. You're thinking of staying here with him instead of coming back with me!"   
"That's what you were worried about?" Kira laughed. "That's silly. I would miss you guys more than anything! I offered to take him with me, but I never offered to stay here with him. I wouldn't be able to! I finally know where I belong and I can't be kept from it."   
Sesshoumaru seemed satisfied with that response and took his sister's hand, pulling her down the well behind him. Once on the other side they found Inuyasha and the others had been waiting there the whole time. "He wouldn't move, no matter what." Explained Miroku. "He was convinced that Sesshoumaru would steal her away and he'd never see her again."   
"Well that's funny." Kira laughed. "You know I wouldn't let him force me to stay with him! No offense..." she added quickly, turning to her oldest brother. He nodded and she continued. "The place I might've stayed was the human world, with Kyle." She added quietly.   
"Kyle? Was that the human boy who Naraku had?" Inuyasha asked. "Why would you have stayed with him and not us?"   
"Because she loves him Inuyasha!" Kagome said softly.   
"But I could never stay there and leave behind my real life!" Kira added quickly at Inuyasha's face. That's when she noticed Sesshoumaru quietly walking away. "Where are you going?" she called to him.   
"You don't expect me to stay here with Inuyasha and his human friends do you?" he said scornfully.   
"But, what about my sword practice!" Kira pleaded. "I know you'd want to teach me so you could be sure I learn right!" Sesshoumaru stopped to think and then decided to stay, but he did make a point of staying away from everyone except Kira. 


	22. End

In the years that followed, Kira became a master at swordsmanship and brought Kyle to visit many times. Sometimes he stayed for as long as a month! Miroku even took the liberty of stealing a sword off a bandit for Kyle's personal use and trained him on how to use it. Kyle became very skilled with Miroku's teachings. Miroku always said that Kira needed someone strong and that the man couldn't be weaker than his woman and that's why he helped Kyle.   
Sesshoumaru continued to pop in randomly and was even talked into eating in the same room as Inuyasha and the others, though they never took the death glares off each other. It was highly amusing for the others to watch.   
Kouga realized Kira's heart was taken and continued to harass Inuyasha for Kagome instead, and Naraku's attempts at killing them all were brought down by the newly trained group.   
Kira even pulled out her video camera and CDs. It was very fun to video them all and then play it back. She loved the amazed expressions on their faces. The same with the music, though Inuyasha did break one CD upon his inspection of it so Kira decided to bring copies of the originals from then on. Despite all this, to Kira the best part of all was that she had finally found the place where she belonged. 


End file.
